Proviso
by Keitsurou Miyuna
Summary: Kuroo mengajukan syarat yang dibuat sendiri dan tanpa kata 'ya' dari Tsukishima segalanya berjalan sesuai kemauan si kucing hitam. Tokyo-Miyagi berjarak sekitar 365 kilometer. Angka yang sama dengan jumlah hari dalam setahun. Karena sebentar lagi kelulusan di depan mata, Kuroo tak mau usahanya sia-sia. -Kurotsuki fiction. Sho-ai. enJOY


Tokyo-Miyagi berjarak sekitar 365 kilometer. Angka yang sama dengan jumlah hari dalam setahun.

Bagi Kuroo, jarak dan waktu tersebut tidak menjadi alasan untuknya setiap akhir pekan pada akhir bulannya berkunjung kesana.

Empat setengah jam naik mobil –yang kuncinya kadang ia curi dari ayahanda setelah malam sebelumnya berpura baik menawarkan minuman jika usaha meminjamnya gagal. Atau jika si kapten kucing niat menyisihkan uang –entah itu uang saku atau hasil part time setiap malam, ia akan naik shinkansen. Kereta cepat yang dibanggakan. Menghemat waktu tiga jam jika dibandingkan berkendara sendirian.

Yang jadi pertanyaan, mengapa ia bersikeras ke daerah lawan tanding klub voli sekolahnya itu?

Tidak. Jangan bawa-bawa alasan voli disini, karena sepenuhnya ini urusan pribadi. Dikatakan pribadi karena ini rahasia. Rahasia yang tak ada seorang pun tahu –bahkan Kenma! Mungkin. Rahasia yang juga tak kunjung dimengerti kenapa ia begitu tertarik pada anak itu.

Satu hal yang pasti, Kuroo tak pernah absen menemui kouhei bertinggi satu sentimeter di atasnya itu –terimakasih rambut ayam membuat Kuroo sedikit lebih tinggi karenanya.

365 kilometer, jarak yang harus ditempuh.

365 hari, waktu yang terus menghantu.

Karena sebentar lagi kelulusan di depan mata, Kuroo tak mau usahanya sia-sia.

 **Proviso**

 **Keitsurou Miyuna®**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **.**

 **a Kurotsuki fiction**

 **Warning : Newbie, Typos, Boring, maybe OOC**

 **enJOY!**

"Kuroo. Kau ada acara akhir pekan ini?" si surai kuning bertanya dengan mata yang masih terpaku pada game console nya.

Kuroo melirik sekilas, terkadang heran bagaimana sahabatnya itu bisa terus berjalan tanpa tersandung atau menabrak sesuatu.

"Kenapa?"

"Hinata kemarin mengirim pesan padaku. Ia bilang ingin berkunjung ke Tokyo bersama beberapa anggota Karasuno lainnya. Ujian mereka selesai lebih cepat seminggu daripada kita."

Kuroo menoleh tertarik. "Eh? Kau serius?"

Anggukan dari Kenma.

"Hm, jadi kau mau aku ikut menemani mereka?"

"Begitulah. Yaku, Inuoka, dan Haiba juga akan datang."

Senyum tersungging di bibir sang kapten. Baru minggu lalu ia berkunjung diam-diam ke Miyagi, dan akhir pekan besok ia bisa bertemu pujaan hati lagi.

"Catat aku Kenma." jawabnya dengan cengiran lebar.

Namun hal yang luput Kuroo sadari adalah, beberapa anggota bukan berarti semua. Maka ketika hari penantian tiba, Kuroo celingukan dan menghitung benar-benar jumlah yang keluar dari mobil sewaan Karasuno.

Sawamura, Sugawara, Nishinoya, Yamaguchi, Kageyama, Hinata, dan Hitoka. Mobil telah kosong. Tak ada tanda manusia lain di dalamnya. Kuroo melongo tak percaya.

"Woa! Apa itu Tokyo Tower?" tunjuk Nishinoya pada tower biasa.

Yaku tersenyum, "Nanti akan kami antar ke Tokyo Tower kalau kalian ingin kesana." balasnya ramah.

"Hinataaaa! Apa tinggi badanmu sudah naik?" Haiba Lev menjulang tinggi di depan si pendek sambil mengejek.

"Lama tidak bertemu." Sugawara memberi salam pada Kenma.

Selanjutnya Hinata bersuara keras dan ber _highfive_ ria dengan Inuoka. Kageyama menatap Hinata dengan muka datarnya. Yamaguchi tersenyum ramah dan menyapa semua. Hitoka sebagai satu-satunya perempuan disana diam kebingungan mengekor dibelakang Hinata.

Kuroo masih terdiam memandang mobil teman main voli dari kota sebelah. Bahkan Sawamura harus menepuk pundaknya saat sapaannya tak kunjung dibalas kapten Nekoma tersebut.

"Kuroo-san?"

Sontak si rambut hitam tersadar. "Ah, Iya. Selamat datang di Tokyo." jawabnya sambil menggaruk kepala.

Kapten Karasuno tersenyum lebar. "Terimakasih. Untuk hari ini, mohon bantuannya."

Setelah berbincang sesaat mereka memutuskan menuju tempat makan di dekat Nekoma High untuk membicarakan rencana liburan sehari ini. Berjalan kaki, Kuroo memilih berjalan paling belakang di bersama para anak kelas tiga lainnya.

"Kuroo-san. Kau kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" tanya Sawamura yang masih kepikiran reaksi lambat Kuroo di awal jumpa tadi. Ditambah lelaki itu diam sedari tadi. Tidak biasanya.

"Hnn, tidak apa."

Kuroo terdiam berpikir. Mau bertanya soal si kacamata tapi sungkan. Bukankah terasa aneh jika ia langsung menanyakannya? Untung otaknya mau bekerjasama, dengan modus terselubung Kuroo bertanya.

"Kalian hanya bertujuh saja? Yang lain kemana?"

"Begitulah, mereka tidak bisa ikut. Ashahi ada kerja part time tiap weekend. Tanaka, Kiyoko dan lainnya ada acara dengan keluarga masing-masing."

"Ohh.. si kacamata itu juga?"

"Tsukki mungkin sedang tidur sekarang. Huh, dia itu padahal tidak ada kegiatan tapi susah sekali di ajak liburan bersama seperti ini." Yamaguchi yang berjalan di depan mereka menoleh dan memberi jawaban.

"Haha, dia pasti bilang 'Aku bosan setiap hari melihat kalian, biarkan aku tidur tenang minggu ini' begitu kan?" ujar Kuroo menirukan gaya bicara Tsukkishima.

"Hahahaha! Persis! Persis seperti itu!" gelak Sawamura.

Yamaguchi juga ikut angguk-angguk mengiyakan.

"Sepertinya kau paham Tsukishima sekali ya Kuroo-san." Sugawara menyahut dengan senyuman.

"Ah. Tidak juga." Kuroo gelagapan dalam hati.

Kenma melirik Kuroo sekilas, lalu beralih pada gadgetnya lagi. _See_ , temannya itu salah tingkah setelah digoda dengan si megane sekolah sebelah.

Di depan sana Hinata menertawakan entah apa bersama Inuoka dan Hitoka. Disusul Kageyama berteriak dengan kata andalan _Boke Hinata_ nya dan Haiba yang tak kalah nyaring teriakannya.

Kuroo menyeringai melihat mereka 'ah, anak muda'.

 _ **Ding**_

Bunyi sebuah pesan masuk dari applikasi chatting milik Yamaguchi. Deringnya lumayan keras.

 _ **Ding**_

Ada lagi. Segera remaja berbintik di pipi mengeluarkan smartphone nya dari dalam saku celana. Mengusap layar dan mengecek pesan yang ternyata dari-

"Wah, panjang umur Tsukki!"

Kuroo yang sensitive mendengar nama gebetan langsung menimpali. "Heh? Kenapa?"

"Tidak, dia hanya bertanya apa aku bisa menemaninya mencari sepatu. Sepertinya dia lupa kalau hari ini kami pergi ke Tokyo."

"Ohh.." Kuroo mengangguk. Jaraknya makin mendekat pada teman dari kecil Tsukishima itu. Mencuri baca percakapan pesan instan mereka. Beruntung mereka sedang diam menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah warna dari merah ke hijau. Kuroo leluasa mengintip dari atas kepala Yamaguchi.

Tak sampai lima menit mereka sudah duduk di restoran siap saji murah meriah langganan anak sekolah. Tempat makan berada tepat di seberang perempatan jalan yang tadi mereka lintasi.

Kuroo memandang datar makanan yang berjejer rapi. Sementara yang lain sudah seperti setan kelaparan dengan mata berbinar melihat sajian menggiurkan. Pemlik rambut sekelam malam sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri setelah tadi mengintip percakapan Yamaguchi dan Tsukishima.

Tak lama kemudian Kuroo Tetsurou tersenyum menyeringai. Ia mengutak-atik ponselnya beberapa saat lalu ikut bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

Handphone Kuroo berdering sesuai alarm yang telah di settingnya. Dan saat itulah ia menjauh sesaat, berpura menerima panggilan telepon untuknya.

"Ah, semuanya. Maaf sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemani kalian hari ini." ucapnya setelah selesai sambil menunjuk ponselnya.

"Yo, tidak masalah Kuroo-san. Barusan Bokuto dan Akaashi juga bilang akan bergabung bersama kami sebentar lagi." jawab Sawamura.

Kuroo mengangguk lega. "Kalau begitu aku duluan, semuanya."

Kenma memandang kepergian Kuroo sambil menggelengkan kepala. Ia hafal mati nada dering milik sahabatnya. Jelas-jelas tadi suara alarm bukan nada dering yang biasanya.

'Ah, pasti Karasuno 11 lagi.' pikirnya. Sepertinya rahasia yang dijaga Kuroo tak berlaku bagi Kenma. Apa memang sejelas itu ya?

 **.**

 **.**

Tsukishima Kei tengah larut dalam buku populer berjudul _Journey To The Center Of The Earth_ ketika tokoh utama dalam buku itu dikejar makhluk favoritnya -Dinosaurus, saat bel rumahnya terdengar mengganggu.

Awalnya Tsukishima tak hirau, tak berniat membukakan pintu juga.

Namun terror dari bawah sana membuatnya geram. Kesal, Kei berlari ke bawah. Siapapun itu, siap-siap saja terkena amukan sarkas yang telah ia siapkan tulus dari dalam lubuk hati.

Pintu dibuka.

Sebuket mawar merah di depan hidungnya. Tamu berpakaian kasual kaos warna hitam dan jaket merah tersenyum licik padanya.

"Yo, Megane-kun."

Tsukishima menutup pintu hingga berdebum. Matanya iritasi melihat apa yang tadi dilihatnya.

Bel lagi-lagi ditekan secara brutal. Kali ini lebih parah, pelakunya berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Tsukkiii!"

"Tsukkiii!"

"Tsukkiii!"

Pintu kembali dibuka. "Berisik!"

Perempatan otot yang menggambarkan reaksi kesal pada manga muncul di pinggir jidat Tsukishima.

Bunga mawar berganti kotak dengan shortcake strawberry di dalamnya. Permukaan tutup dari plastik tembus pandang membuat kue itu bersinar –di mata Tsukishima saja tentunya. Berpura tak terpengaruh, ia menengadahkan kepala.

"Kau mau menyuapku?"

"Kau mau aku menyuapimu?"

"Tch,"

Kuro terkekeh melihat kekasihnya –calon, berdecak kesal. "Oi Megane-kun, kau tak mempersilahkan tamu mu ini masuk?"

Tanpa sopan santun Kuroo Tetsurou tiba-tiba masuk dan langsung menuju ruang tamu keluarga Tsukishima. Tsukki terbelalak melihat tamu kurang ajar itu. Tangannya memegang buket mawar dan kue kesukaan saat dua barang itu disodorkan paksa di dadanya.

Mengikuti langkah yang lebih tua masuk dalam rumahnya. Tsukki meletakkan benda-benda itu di meja lalu berkacak pinggang. "Lalu, ada perlu apa kau kesini Kuroo-san?"

"Hm? Menemanimu tentu saja!"

"Hah?"

"Wah, kau imut sekali disini Megane-kun~" Kuroo beranjak menuju kumpulan frame foto keluarga yang terjejer rapi di dinding ruangan.

Mata Tsukishima awas memperhatikan. "Kuroo-san. Jika tak ada urusan silahkan pergi sekarang juga."

"Kei sayang, aku jauh-jauh datang dari Tokyo karena tak ingin kau kesepian. Jangan mengusirku seperti itu dong." Jawab Kuroo masih berkutat memandang foto satu persatu.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Aku tidak suka."

Tsukishima menghela nafas. "Pergilah, sebentar lagi keluargaku pulang."

Kuroo berbalik badan lalu bersedekap. Memandang lekat si rambut pirang. "Tck tck tck, bohong itu tidak baik Kei. Aku tau orang tua dan kakakmu sedang pergi ke rumah nenekmu dan menginap disana. Jadi, biarkan aku menemanimu malam ini oke?"

Kening Tsukishima berkerut, darimana Kuroo tahu? Perasaan ia hanya becerita pada Yama- ah. "Tidak, terimakasih. Lagipula darimana kau tahu rumahku?"

Kuroo tak langsung menjawab. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kaki mendekat pada pemilik rumah. Jarak makin dipersempit. Tsukki merasa tidak nyaman.

"Hm, wajar kan jika aku tahu rumah calon pacarku?" Kuroo berbisik dengan nada menggoda di telinga Tsukki.

Panas menjalar pada wajah remaja kelas satu sekolah menengah itu. Menampilkan semburat merah di pipi putihnya. Tangannya menahan tubuh pemuda di depannya agar tak sampai menempel.

"Uh, menjauh dariku." Dorongan kecil Tsukki berikan.

Kuroo menyeringai senang.

Memang benar. Ini pertama kali Kuroo Tetsurou, orang yang tak henti mengejarnya itu datang kerumahnya. Selama ini Tsukishima menemui Kuroo di mall atau Sendai Gymnasium setelah si raven terus mengirimi pesan untuk datang.

' _Kalau kau tidak datang, aku datangi rumahmu.'_ Pesan yang selalu membuat Tsukki mau tak mau menemui Kuroo dan rela diculik seharian. Yah daripada nanti orang tua dan kakaknya berkomentar macam-macam.

Setidaknya sekali dalam sebulan. Dan hal ini telah berlangsung selama lima bulan. Berarti sudah kelima kalinya mereka jalan berdua.

Padahal baru minggu lalu mereka bertemu. Sekarang ia harus berurusan lagi dengan Kuroo Tetsurou. Ah, merepotkan.

Namun diam-diam Tsukishima Kei tersenyum samar.

 **.**

 **.**

Semua bermula setelah seminggu pelatihan bersama mereka usai. Kuroo menyatakan rasa sukanya dan meminang Tsukishima untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Tsukki menolak mentah-mentah. Candaan Kuroo tak masuk akal pikirnya. Meskipun tidak terlalu bersemangat seperti dua orang bodoh dalam timnya (baca: Kageyama dan Hinata), namun ia tahu jika sebentar lagi kejuaraan voli tingkat SMA se Jepang akan dimulai. Urusan cinta tak terlalu penting baginya.

Namun Kuroo mengajukan syarat yang dibuat sendiri, dan tanpa kata 'ya' dari Tsukki segalanya berjalan sesuai kemauan si kucing hitam. Tsukishima yang malas dengan hal-hal merepotkan pasif membiarkan Kuroo bertindak sesukanya. Kesalahan yang baru ia sadari fatal akibatnya.

Syarat pertama, Kuroo berkata akan mendatanginya setiap bulan. Tokyo-Miyagi berjarak 365 kilometer dan Tsukkishima sangsi kapten tim sebelah itu menepati janji. Namun yang terjadi, Kuroo Tetsurou tak pernah absen memberi kabar bahwa ia sedang berada di Miyagi.

Syarat kedua, Kuroo meminta dirinya memberi waktu setahun untuk didekati. Satu tahun berarti 365 hari dan Tsukkishima yakin hatinya akan tetap sedingin air. Tapi air terus mengalir kan? Selama itu Kuroo Tetsurou tak henti menyirami perhatian –yang sebenarnya tak penting, pada Tsukki.

Dalam waktu tiga bulan Tsukishima Kei mulai sadar, jika sepertinya ia juga merasa nyaman dengan senpai beda sekolahnya itu. Dua bulan selanjutnya, ia tak lagi menggerutu jika Kuroo datang ke kotanya.

Sekarang, waktu yang diberikan masih ada enam, eh tujuh bulan kan?

Orang bilang masa pendekatan adalah masa terindah dalam sebuah hubungan. Bukannya Tsukki mau hubungan lebih dengan si provokator menyebalkan itu loh ya. Ia hanya ingin membuktikan teori saja kok.

"Nee Kei, cepatlah jadi kekasihku. Aku ingin menciummu."

Semburan air keluar dari mulut Tsukki saat ia sedang minum air mineral di depan kulkas. Tersedak-sedak kesakitan pada tenggorokan. Kuroo membantu dengan mengelus punggungnya yang tengah membungkuk.

"Hehehe, maaf sayang."

Tsukishima memberi _glare_ mematikan. Meneguk air lagi untuk meredakan perih di kerongkongan.

"Bukannya ini masih lima bulan Kuroo-san."

"Ho, jadi kau menghitungnya? Aku tak menyangka segitu senangnya kau ku kejar. Kau perhatian sekali Kei sayang." Kuroo melingkarkan tangan pada pinggang Tsukki dari belakang.

"Lepaskan Kuroo-san."

"Hm? Tidak mau." Kuroo mulai menyandarkan kepala pada pundak pemuda di depannya.

Tsukki menahan napas. Ini buruk. Hangat menjalar sekujur tubuh Tsukishima.

Semoga Kuroo tak mendengar debaran jantungnya yang mulai meliar.

"Aku sampai bisa mendengarnya. Dug dug dug semakin cepat. "

Tsukki membelalak. "Aku tidak-"

"Itu suara jantungku Kei."

Tsukishima Kei terdiam.

"Ehem." Tsukki memutus keintiman mereka. Menjauh dari Kuroo dengan muka memerah sempurna.

Sial. Sial. Sial. Kenapa ia selalu kalah dari pemilik zodiak berbisa itu!

Kuroo memandang Tsukki dari belakang. Remaja tanggung itu mengambil dua buah piring dan sendok sebuah pisau pengiris kue. Si hitam kembali ke ruang depan rumah keluarga Tsukishima.

"Kei, boleh aku mengajukan satu syarat lagi?" tanya Kuroo saat sedang mengamati pujaannya melahap kue berwarna merah muda.

Tsukki mendongak dan mengerjabkan mata. Ia menelan kue dalam mulutnya. "Apa?"

Hening sejenak. Kuroo memandang lekat Tsukishima. Membuat pemuda itu heran sekaligus penasaran. Selanjutnya si hitam tersenyum. Lembut, selembut lelehan krim dalam mulut si pirang.

Kuroo mendekat. Jarinya terangkat menyentuh bibir Tsukishima. "Hmph, kau makan berantakan sekali ya.." mengusap krim yang tertinggal di bibir.

Tsukishima bergeming. Ia membatu. Bisikan Kuroo tentang syarat yang diajukan samar menjangkau inderanya.

Sementara si _middle blocker_ andalan Karasuno masih hilang sadar dalam keterkejutannya sendiri, Kuroo beranjak meneliti isi rumah Tsukki.

"Oh ya, dimana kamarmu? Malam ini aku menginap."

Kata terakhir berngaung dalam otak si megane. Berulang.

Menginap. Menginap. Menginap. Menginap.

'EEEEEEHH?'

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroo Tetsurou berhasil bertahan di rumah Tsukishima Kei sampai malam. Kereta cepat terakhir ke Tokyo sudah lewat jam malam. Ia memperhatikan raut berkerut yang tampak manis –selalu manis, di wajah Tsukishima.

Tingkahnya yang seenaknya membaringkan diri di ranjang, makin membuat Tsukki itu geram.

Kuroo punya keyakinan tinggi, bahwa Tsukishima tak mungkin bisa menolak dirinya. Jika pemuda 188 sentimeter itu benar-benar serius mengusirnya, ia pasti sudah terlantar di jalanan. Tapi Kuroo tahu, perlakuan Tsukki itu tak pernah bisa sekejam mulut pedasnya.

"Aku tidur di kamar kakakku saja. Selamat malam Kuroo-"

 **CKLEK**

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kuroo-san. Kembalikan kunci kamarku."

Sudut bibir Kuroo terangkat sebelah. Mengerikan. Acuh pada rengekan sang bulan. Tanpa kesulitan berarti ia menyeret Tsukki dan menjatuhkannya pada ranjang. Memerangkap tubuh yang lebih tinggi satu sentimeter dibawah kuasanya.

"Kau tahu Tsukki, aku sangat sangat sangat menyukaimu."

Pemuda dibawahnya berontak. Dengan mudah membuat Kuroo berguling ke sebelah. Namun Kuroo tak mau menyiakan kesempatan. Segera ia mendekap dari samping, bagai memeluk guling.

"Lepaskan aku Kuroo-san."

"Harusnya kau tau jika membiarkan aku menginap maka seperti ini jadinya. Tapi kau kan tak pernah benar-benar menolakku."

Tsukishima memalingkan muka.

"Sudahlah Kei, aku tahu kau juga suka padaku. Berhenti pura-pura tidak mau. Cepat terima aku."

"Aku tidak suka dipaksa." Tsukki memindahkan tangan Kuroo yang berada di pinggangnya lalu berpindah tempat. Duduk di kursi belajarnya.

Kuroo menghela nafas, 'dasar tsundere!' rutuk Kuroo dalam hati. Ah, tapi hal itu juga yang membuatnya gemas dengan tingkah Tsukki kan?

"Baiklah. Terserah."

Kuroo berbalik, menelungkupkan badan. Gaya tidurnya memang seperti itu. Keuntungannya, ia bisa menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Tsukishima. Meninggalkan Tsukishima yang memandang ke arahnya.

Netra coklat Tsukishima meredup. Ada sisi dimana ia tak bisa berkeras hati pada lelaki di ranjangnya. Setelah sadar ia menyimpan perasaan yang sama, pertemuan selalu Tsukki nanti. Ia juga tak bisa menolak paksaan-paksaan ditambah sikap lembut Kuroo yang seringkali menyengat hati. Maka ia mulai berpikir untuk sedikit melunakkan hati.

Bohong jika ia tak senang dengan kedatangan Kuroo hari ini. Bohong jika dirinya tak berdesir melihat orang yang disukai tidur dirangjangnya seperti ini. Tsukishima Kei _nerveous_ tingkat tinggi. Harusnya Kuroo peka akan hal itu!

Tsukishima beranjak ke sisi Kuroo, merebahkan diri.

"Maafkan aku Kuroo-san." ucapnya dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

Namun dengan jarak sedekat itu mustahil Kuroo tak mendengar apa yang diucapkan Kei. Dengan cepat Kuroo bereaksi. "Eh? Kau kenapa Kei?"

Tsukishima tak menjawab. Maniknya menghujam telak obsidian hitam pemuda disampingnya. Menyelami kedalaman warna pekat dengan iris yang terasa menembus dirinya.

Entah karena tak kuat menatap kegelapan di mata lawannya atau memang sudah lelah karena larut malam, Tsukishima Kei perlahan menutup matanya.

Raut menggoda Tsukishima tak bisa Kuroo tolak. Telak. Tolong.

Sudahlah. Yang terjadi, terjadilah.

Suasana sangat mendukung. Keheningan malam dibumbui suara belalang yang bersahutan diluar sana. Jam dinding dan degup jantung berlomba keras yang mana. Tsukishima melonggarkan pertahanan dirinya. Dan Kuroo Tetsurou tentu tak akan mau menyiakan -kehilangan kesempatan.

Maka pemain bernomor punggung satu Nekoma perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya. Mencari posisi yang pas agar bibir mereka menyatu sempurna.

Ciuman itu berlangsung lembut dan menyenangkan. Sarat akan perasaan yang menguar. Tak ada lidah nakal. Hanya kuluman mencecap kenyalnya bibir dibawahnya.

Segalanya berlangsung cepat. Secepat perubahan mode ciuman yang diberikan Tetsurou.

Kuroo memaksa masuk lebih dalam. Membawa Kei serasa terbang ke awang-awang. Mereka saling membelit. Tak mau kalah, tak ada yang mau mengalah. Napas memburu menyulitkan Tsukishima. Ia perlu bernafas!

Ketika dilepaskan, saliva terhubung antara keduanya. Masih dengan mata terpejam Tsukishima menikmati rasa untuk pertama kalinya. Badannya melemas. Tsukki memaki Kuroo dalam hatinya.

 _'Damn! He's such a good kisser!'_

Dan saat ia kembali ke alam sadar, senyum Kuroo menyambutnya. Senyum yang tak pernah Kei lihat sebelumya. Bukan seringaian, bukan juga senyum mengejek yang biasa terpatri di wajah itu. Senyum itu terlihat sangat bahagia, dan senyuman itu menular.

Tsukishima merona. Sayu-sayu menggoda. Meresapi kedutan yang masih terasa di bibirnya. Melihat Kuroo tersenyum, ia membalasnya.

Bagi Kuroo, keadaan Tsukishima saat ini seperti madu. Manis. Sangat manis. Menggoda untuk disesap sarinya.

Ditatap seperti itu, Kei memalingkan muka.

Kuroo kembali mendekat. "Terimakasih sudah menerimaku." ucapnya saat mencium kening Tsukishima.

Tsukishima mengerjab bingung. "Apa Kuroo-san?"

Yang ditatap hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. Jangan bilang usahanya belum berhasil sepenuhnya! Tapi bukankah ia sudah mengatakannya tadi siang?

"Kau, jangan bilang kau lupa syarat baru yang ku ajukan tadi?"

"Eh? Aku tidak mengerti."

Tsukishima nampak berpikir. Mengumpulkan kembali memori yang hari ini ia lalui.

Disebelahnya Kuroo nampak frustasi.

Tsukishima bergumam sendiri,"Sepertinya aku tidak mendengar syarat-"

' _Kalau kau tak menolak ciumanku, berarti kau menerimaku.'_ Oh! Tsukishima ingat!

Menoleh pada pria disebelahnya. Tsukishima tertawa dalam hati melihat Kuroo menggaruk kepalanya dengan kesal. Yah, sedikit bersandiwara boleh juga.

"Maaf Kuroo-san, aku tidak ingat. Apa kau bisa mengulangi syaratmu itu?"

Kuroo terbelalak tak percaya. Mana mau ia mengulang syarat memalukan itu lagi! Namun sepertinya otak pintarnya tak berhenti disitu saja. Atau mungkin otak mesum?

"Sebaiknya, aku ulangi lewat tindakan saja ya Kei sayang?" ucapnya dengan senyum yang tampak seperti om-om penggoda.

"Ehh?"

Kuroo Tetsurou mulai mempersempit lagi jarak di antara mereka. Dan Tsukishima Kei menyesal telah berpura-pura lupa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Hai? Salam kenal! *bow**

 **Ini fiksi pertama saya di dunia per anime/manga-an. :")**

 **Dan saya cinta sama pairing ini..**

 **Kurotsuki. They're awesome right?**

 **Miina-san.. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu..**

 **Last, Mind to Review?**

 **Arigatou gozaimasu~**


End file.
